User talk:Mattfrye1
Hi, welcome to Coronation Street Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ena Sharples page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- David the Wavid (Talk) 02:43, 28 August 2009 US Please can I ask you for the source of your information that the series was screened in the US from 1969 to 1984? I have seen a copy of "Television Mail" in the UK for 1972 which clearly states that the first episode seen in the US was Episode 1082 (31st May 1971) shown on WNET New York on 13th November 1972. I have never seen any source which states that the series was shown as early as 1969, indeed the 1000th episode TV Times special has a list of countries which had bought the series up to August 1970 and how well they fared there and the US isn't included. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk 07:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :The same comments go for the episodes shown in Germany?--Jtomlin1uk 07:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Back when I worked at Granada that is what I was told. I worked for Granada from 1991 to 2007. Maybe I heard wrong but I wrote it all down on piece of paper to keep it cause I found it intresting. I will verify it too make sure. Mattfrye1 03:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed you are correct. However, WGBY did buy a load of episodes starting with 3 November 1969 episode and began airing them in late 1974. I am sorry for causing misleadment. I will be more carefull in the future. Mattfrye1 05:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Cheers for that - and the episodes in Germany?--Jtomlin1uk 07:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Well that is accurate. At the time, ITV stations were the primary source of ARD entertaiment and Coronation Street was one of the many programs that was shown there via ITV mail order program. Mattfrye1 20:15, September 4, 2009 (UTC) 1990s boxset Hi, about the 1990s set - it doesn't seem to have been officially announced but Network DVD had it listed in their upcoming DVDs in a discussion on their Facebook group (here, scroll to the bottom of page 4). David 20:14, August 7, 2010 (UTC) History In the BBC documentary Granadaland in 1992(?) Tony Warren was interviewed and said that when Harry Elton asked him to write the first episode after he complained about working on Biggles, he said that he'd already written a script and sent it to the BBC and heard nothing back and he was still waiting to hear from them after 40 years! I have half a memory of him saying that he sent it to the BBC in Leeds but I'm not sure if they had television production facilities as the BBC in Manchester did. However the story shouldn't be overcooked: Warren simply sent in an unsolicited script as happens thousands of times every year. In no way was the BBC offered a workable concept which they duly considered and then turned down. I doubt that any single document or memo exists in the BBC archives relating to their consideration of the programme.--Jtomlin1uk 09:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the compliment. I've only made like 35 edits! Not much. Thank you anyways! Degrassi Fan 04:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! Sorry, I don't want to dissapoint you, but I've honestly never really watched a full Coronation St. episode in my life. I've just been recently fascinated by it so much since it's been running from 1960-Present! 50 years! It still hasn't beaten the record of other soaps like Guiding Light and As the World Turns, but I'm still amazed. So anyways, Coronation St. does interest me, but I'm not really a ture follower. Sorry! But It's cool that you've watched it since 1968. By the way, I'm also only 16 years old (Grade 11), and the show that I'm obsessed with is Degrassi: The Next Generation, as you can see. Degrassi Fan 01:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Hey Mattfrye1! I was so excited to read that you watch Degrassi too. I also don't keep up with the really new episodes of Degrassi and actually have a huge dislike for them. Nothing will replace the cast of season's 1-7 (the classic seasons). Have you ever edited the Degrassi wiki!? I've really made edits to that one. Degrassi Fan 04:55, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey again! Yeah it's sad! None of the orginal cast is left, so I stopped watching the show now! I still love watching the old seasons in rerun though! BTW, do you have any favourite characters?! Degrassi Fan 21:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC)